halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Infinity (Demons of Hope)
|modifier= |sysmods= |length=5694.1 meters (18,681.6 feet) |width=833.3 meters (2733.9 feet) |height=1041.2 meters (3415.9 feet) |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= |slipspace drive= |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull=*490 cm Titanium-A3 battleplate * |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*4 *350 (24 missiles each) *250 (30 missiles each) *500 (20 missiles each) *830 |complement= *Roughly 500 supersoldiers *2 brigades *An undisclosed number of assorted vehicles ** ** *** *** *** *** ** ** **M324 Self-Propelled Artillery ** ** ** *** *** ** **D86-EST Darter IIs ** ** **B-73 Tantō ** *10 *453 **329 M9407 SOEIVs **124 M8823 HEVs *8900 SKT-29 Class-8 EHL/Cs *12,570 RLT-85 Emergency Shuttlepods |crew=17,151 |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |role=*Starship technology demonstrator *Fleet flagship/command vessel *Galactic exploration |commission=2557 (officially) |firstsight= |destroyed= |retired= |lastsight= |battles=* * * |affiliation= |fleet= |taskforce= |owners= |namedcrew=* *CAPT * * * * * * *LT Cameron *LT *LT * Campbell * * *Wolfkill * * * * Virgil Bernadin * Steven McCord * Forrest * Ted Brown *Pvt Gordon Cooper *Pvt Gordon Smith *Pvt Fred Gordon *Pvt Aasif Olsen *Pvt Tucker Corleone * * * *Dr. Annette Darvinshire * *Dr. Taylor Pierce * * *Dr. Emerson King *Dr. Devon Quinn *Dr. Ruiz |captains=*CAPT (2552—2557) *CAPT (2557—???) }} The UNSC ''Infinity, hull classification symbol '''INF-101', was an enormous and extremely formidable UNSC warship, which was completed in late 2552. The most advanced vessel ever built at the time of its completion, the Infinity made use of reverse-engineered technology, making it even more powerful than many warships. Conceived by the Office of Naval Intelligence and during the early days of the as an immensely powerful warship that would be able to decisively and single-handedly allow the UNSC to defeat the new Covenant threat, the Infinity began construction in 2537 deep within the Oort cloud, but did not finish its trials until after the conclusion of the war in 2553. Nevertheless, the Infinity became the flagship of the UNSC Home Fleet, and would come to play a major role in the not long after. Characteristics External Hull Armament Internal S-Deck Atrium Park Holographic Training Deck Designed by ONI's Delta-3 Division in collaboration with the , and constructed by , the Infinity's state-of-the-art holographic training deck is a feat of engineering as impressive as the Infinity itself. Utilizing a combination of a shifting floor, interactive volumetric displays, dynamic lighting systems, and reverse-engineered technology, the training deck can create environmental simulations that are visually indistinguishable from the real thing. Simulated environments are created by performing a series of scans of an environment, which are then archived by the training deck's central computer so that the system can recreate them at any time. The SPARTAN-IVs stationed aboard the Infinity regularly participate in so-called " ", in which the SPARTANs face off against one-another in a variety of different competitive combat simulations, allowing the SPARTANs to hone their combat skills, practice teamwork, and stay fit. War Games matches are treated like sporting events aboard the Infinity; live video feeds of the matches are broadcast throughout the ship, and crewmembers frequently make bets on their outcomes. History Construction Trials Assault on Vadam Keep Commission Human-Promethean War Requiem Battle of Earth Continuing the Requiem Campaign Category:Demons of Hope